


Wake Up Call

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, lots of fluids in this one idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila wakes Eggsy up in the best way.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-nine was sleepy/morning sex, so have this little nugget with it's boring title.

Tequila woke to the feeling of Eggsy behind him, his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together. That particular feeling wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They’d established a long time ago that Tequila enjoyed being the little spoon, and Eggsy enjoyed obliging him. The slightly more unusual part was that Tequila could feel Eggsy’s erection pressed against his arse as Eggsy rutted gently against him.

Tequila twisted slightly, a frown of confusion creasing his forehead and smoothing out into an affectionate smile when he realized that Eggsy was still asleep. His lips were parted, breathing soft and even, and every so often his face twitched and he let out a little moan. Tequila could only imagine that whatever he was dreaming about felt _very_ good.

He settled against the bed again, contemplating for a moment. Then he reached out, opening the nightstand as quietly as he could and withdrawing a bottle of lube. The snick of the cap was too loud in the quiet morning air, the squelch of the lube as he coated his fingers even more so. Behind him, Eggsy stirred, his voice slurring as he murmured, “Tequila?”

Tequila rolled over so he could face Eggsy. “Good morning, baby.” His hand snaked between them, and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering half open as Tequila wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s morning wood, giving it a teasing tug.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eggsy cursed, seizing Tequila’s wrist reflexively. Tequila still his hand and cocked his head, waiting. Eggsy forced himself to blink his eyes open all the way, a slow motion. He scanned Tequila’s face curiously, and Tequila grinned.

He leaned forward a little, rubbing his nose against Eggsy’s. “Must have been dreaming about something pretty nice to get you worked up this morning. Feel like sharing?”

Eggsy’s eyes closed again briefly, and when he opened them he murmured, “You. It’s always you.” He amended, “Well, except when it’s you and Ryan Reynolds.”

“I will accept that,” Tequila said gallantly. He was still waiting for Eggsy to release him, but Eggsy didn’t seem particularly inclined towards letting go of his wrist. Tequila nodded down at it. “You gonna let me take care of that, baby?”

“You don’t have to.” Eggsy glanced at the clock, blinking in surprise. “Shit, babe. Go back to sleep. We ain’t gotta be up for hours.”

“Seems to me like someone’s already up.” Tequila punctuated it with a squeeze of his hand, Eggsy sucking in a sharp breath at the pressure on his cock. “Come on, baby. Let me wake you up proper, huh?”

Finally, after another moment of hesitation, Eggsy’s fingers uncurled, and Tequila grinned triumphantly. He gave a long, slow drag of his hand, and Eggsy’s eyes fluttered shut again, his hips arching into the touch and a soft moan escaping his lips. Tequila kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip enticingly. “Let me make you feel good, baby.”

“Turn over.”

Tequila shifted obediently, passing the lube back behind him when Eggsy’s arm reached over him, searching for it. He couldn’t quite make out what his boyfriend was doing, the dim morning light not casting any shadows on the wall, but he got the picture soon enough as a slick hand pushed between his thighs, massaging the liquid into his skin. Tequila lifted his leg a little to give Eggsy more space, his cock twitching and finally taking an interest in the proceedings.

His arousal only strengthened when Eggsy reached all the way forward, cupping Tequila’s balls and rolling them gently between his fingers. Tequila moaned, and his cock swelled, rising up against his stomach as he hardened and precum began to leak from the head. He fisted the sheets, fighting the urge to reach for it, knowing it would be better if he waited.

Eggsy’s hand pulled away, and Tequila glanced over his shoulder, only to hiss in a sharp breath between his teeth as Eggsy pushed his cock between Tequila’s thighs, a hand on his knees encouraging him to press them together, creating a slick channel for Eggsy to thrust into. Tequila groaned as he felt the head of Eggsy’s cock nudge up behind his balls, sparks skating up his spine as the length rubbed against his perineum. Eggsy made a soft shushing noise and Tequila’s jaw clamped shut as Eggsy stroked his hands over Tequila’s sides and began to move.

His thrusts were languid, the bed hardly creaking as he slid between Tequila’s thighs, groaning in approval when Tequila pressed them even tighter together, and grunting in surprise when Tequila moved his hand down, careful to avoid his own cock, so he could cup the underside of Eggsy’s where it protruded between his legs, rubbing his fingers underneath the sensitive head just to hear the way Eggsy choked and feel him thrust just a little bit harder.

“You’re so good to me,” Eggsy murmured, his voice hardly stirring the air. Tequila’s body was heavy, each breath like inhaling a lungful of steam, thick and lazy, pressing down on him from the inside and out. Eggsy’s words only added to the weight, cradling Tequila. “You feel so good like this, babe.”

Tequila closed his eyes, his entire world fading to the pressure between his thighs, the ache in his cock, and the slick sound Eggsy made as he thrust, the wetness smearing across Tequila’s palm even as he began to feel a few drops of his own precum dribbling down his cock and onto the back of his hand. He was leaking profusely now, globs of precum soaking the sheets and puddling in his public hair and dripping down his balls. The throbbing inside him was only getting worse, but he concentrated on the feeling of Eggsy between his legs, the sweet pants that Eggsy breathed into his ear, grunting and moaning as he used Tequila’s body for his own desire.

A startled whine tore from Tequila’s throat when Eggsy snaked his hand around to grip Tequila’s cock, jacking it in time with his thrusts. “You’re so wet,” Eggsy murmured. “You always get so wet for me, babe. You feel that good?”

He really did, but he didn’t have the words to convey it this early and this numb with pleasure, and so settled for a soft whimper and a tiny nod. When they’d first started sleeping together, he’d been a little embarrassed of just how wet he got, how little effort it took to wring what sometimes felt like buckets of precum from his cock, especially because Eggsy didn’t produce nearly as much. Eggsy had reassured him that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. “It’s hot,” he’d said. “Knowing you get so worked up. Kind of flattering.”

Now, in Tequila’s ear, Eggsy was still speaking. “That’s all it takes, huh? Just me between your thighs, fucking against you like I fuck your arse, that’s enough?”

“ _Eggsy_ …”

“I got you, babe,” Eggsy whispered. He squeezed his hand a little tighter, his strokes fast and smooth as he smeared the wetness more along Tequila’s length. He was still rutting, hips working against Tequila’s arse, burning hot against Tequila’s skin. “Want you to come with me, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?”

Tequila’s cock was pulsing in Eggsy’s grip, the hard flesh tender, sparking when Eggsy caught the vein underneath just right. His balls were tight and swollen, each of Eggsy’s thrusts stabbing against the sensitive tissue. He was so close. He could feel himself swelling in Eggsy’s hand, the shaft getting even more rigid as he neared climax. He fumbled with his free hand, reaching back desperately until Eggsy’s fingers closed around his, lacing them together, and Tequila let out a throaty sob as he came, Eggsy still stroking him as he striped the sheets white.

He only let up when Tequila began to squirm at the sensitivity, releasing his cock in favour of holding onto his hips, keeping him still as he continued to thrust. It only took a few more shoves, and then he was coming too with a grunt, painting the back of Tequila’s balls, the inside of his thighs, and Tequila’s palm. Tequila pulled his hand away and wiped it against the sheet. His chest felt tight, but it loosened when Eggsy leaned over and pressed a kiss just behind his ear. He melted back against his boyfriend with a long sigh, feeling the way Eggsy’s cock was softening, still tucked between his legs.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

Eggsy laughed and shifted, his cock slipping out of the space between Tequila’s thighs as he got comfortable again against Tequila’s back. He unlaced their fingers but wrapped his arm around Tequila’s waist again, taking Tequila’s other hand in his. “Your fingers are sticky,” he said softly.

“That’s because you came all over them,” Tequila shot back, his voice equally low.

“Mmm, pretty sure it’s because you leak like a sieve when you’re turned on.”

Tequila elbowed him gently. “Rude.” But the tease didn’t bother him anymore. He could hear the affection in Eggsy’s voice. After a minute, he added, “We should get cleaned up anyway.”

“Five more minutes.”

“You’re not the one laying in the wet spot.”

Eggsy made an exaggerated snoring sound, and Tequila rolled his eyes without opening them, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Alright,” he conceded. “Five more minutes.”

Waking up three hours later covered in tacky, dried fluids was absolutely worth the blowjob Eggsy gave him in the shower to make up for it.


End file.
